


Come As You Are

by Bawgdan



Category: Ghost Whisperer, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bawgdan/pseuds/Bawgdan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Though your sins are like scarlet, they shall be as white as snow; though they are red as crimson, they shall be like wool." Isaiah 1:18</p><p>Counter their blessings? Or start a war between stacked odds and bitter destiny? And who ever said soul mates were meant to be together each and every lifetime was quite the twisted optimist....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come As You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so before you jump right into this, I really don't know what I'm doing. AHAHAHA I'm only in season one of SPN BUT the thought occurred to me: WHAT IF THE WINCHESTER BROTHERS JUST SO HAPPENED TO PASS THROUGH MELINDA'S TOWN!! AND THEY SOLVE A WEIRD PARANORMAL CASE TOGETHER!! I can't binge watch it all in one sitting, because work, college, and life BUT as I write this vomit, I will be chugging through the series. This timeline is before Andrea's death, so basically season one of Ghost Whisperer. I said I'd never write crossover fics, but here I am....I'm going to try and only write like 5 long chapters. After I figure out what exactly to do next. lolol

"Do you believe in eternal life?" He asked her. With a smile equally as luminous as the backdrop of the antique shop. Melinda looked away, only slightly hiding how endeared she'd been by his attempt to charm her.

"What? Like reincarnation?" She laughed, keeping her eyes on an old grandfather clocked she'd received two days ago. She could feels his eyes on her face just like the heat of the sunset pouring into the windows. The crystals dangling from a lamp reflecting up her arms. Down between her fingers.

"Sure, _sir_ ," She stepped away from him, her fingers combing through the papers she'd been sorting.

"I'd be even more sold on the idea if you bought something from me."

And that inspired a laugh deep set in his throat. Something about the way he looked at her made her think that maybe...just maybe he knew about her gift. Maybe he was ghost. Sometimes it was hard to tell. It wasn't like they had never sought her out before.

"Or you could let me take you out? Cause I got this _strong feelin_ –."

"Is that why you followed me?" She was still flattered, but still confused as to whether he was a ghost or not.

"I go on my gut instincts. Yea. Possibly," He leaned into the counter. His bright eyes scanning the dips and curves of her features. Melinda wouldn't deny that he was beyond gorgeous. With long lashes and a smile fuller than rose petals.

"Well. Your gut instincts failed you. I'm married," She challenged him, leaning in closer. Resting her chin on her hand.

"That's never stopped me."

She narrowed her eyes at him as butterflies beat against each other in her stomach, but she remained planted. Deep rooted and healthy in the heart and mind.

"I've never seen you around here before?" She had half a mind to bluntly ask him if were alive, but scaring him off was more unsatisfying than picking further at him. As he parted his lips to speak, Andrea stormed out the back with a box full of _this and thats_. With a smile acknowledging them both, "You finally came back from lunch!"

Melinda withdrew from his nearness. Relieved that Andrea could see him. Hair, skin, nails, and his disturbingly even teeth. She relaxed back into the comfort of her skin.

"Looking for anything in particular today?" Andrea asked him, her eyes darting between Melinda's bright cheeks and his pretty smile.

"Nah. The wind just kinda blew me in. Or fate?"

Andrea was a cross between amusement and puzzled.

Melinda released an incredulous laugh.

"Since we are blaming fate for this awkward exchange...What's your name? So that I can pray for you– pray that you find your way on the right path...and better your gut instincts?"

"It's Dean."


End file.
